The sacrafice
by Kat Burnell
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries - but this story got me choked up writing it. This is about Harry, Hermoine and the rest when they're 30.


The night sky glittered strangely, it seemed to Harry as he walked slowly to the Park where he was to meet Hermoine

The night sky glittered strangely, it seemed to Harry as he walked slowly to the Park where he was to meet Hermoine. The stars seemed to whisper to each other in awe at this special night when the downfall would come of one of the oldest foes. The only problem was, only one of them knew about it.

"Harry, Harry! Over here!" waved Hermoine. She looked special tonight more than ever, but as he got closer, he could see tears in her eyes. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "What's wrong?" she waved a piece of paper in front of his face. Harry followed it with his eyes until she dropped it into his lap. 

__

Dear Ms. Granger, we regret to inform you of the passing of Ronald Weasley, Auror 1st class. As you are listed as his next of kin, you will be required to identify the body.

We send you our grievances at this difficult time.

Reginald Reilly

Hermoine burst into tears, Harry hugged her. Ron had always wanted to be an Auror, that was his dream, to be a 1st class Auror and two days after he had finally achieved it… Harry lifted Hermoine up off the bench and slowly made his way to the bus stop with her.

After a second thought, he just stuck his wand hand out. A bang, a screech and a bus appeared in front of them. Hermoine buried her head in Harry's shoulder, still crying. The door opened, and Stan peered over Hermoine. "Well if it isn't Neville Longbottom!" he exclaimed. Harry blushed and Helped Hermoine up. Hermoine sniffed and brushed herself down, wiping her red swollen eyes.

"'Ere, wot's with her?" asked Stan. Harry frowned as Hermoine let out a fresh bout of tears. "We've just been notified that our friend has just died!" he said through his teeth. Stan kept quiet for a while before offering Hermoine his seat. Hermoine accepted and sat sobbing quietly into her robes. When Harry came over she hugged him around the waist, and wouldn't let go.

"Diagon Alley" said Ern "20 galleons" Harry fished in his pocket and brought out the large round coins, and led Hermoine off the bus. They noticed a bit of a crowd around the ministry building. Hermoine kept a tight grip around Harry's neck as they made their way over. Getting closer, they could see all of the Weasley family. Lavender was hugging someone who was crying. To Harry's shock, he realised that it was Seamus. Dean and Parvati were tearfully remembering Ron's dress robes. Neville was openly crying, sitting next to Ginny.

Mr Weasley was fiddling with the door, finally it clicked open and everyone started coming slowly in. Hermoine clue to Harry. "I don't want to see" she said like a little child. Neville, Ginny and Dean stayed outside. Ron was lying out on a table, his hands pointed out, with his wand still in them. His face was clouded in anger and his mouth formed the letter O.

Hermoine nodded and told the man with a check-board that it was definitely Ron. They walked out together after some reminiscing. Outside the door, people were screaming and crying, running out of the street. Harry took out his wand readily.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we meet again. Harry turned his head to look into the far, but cold eyes of Lord Voldemort. Hermoine kept herself around Harry's neck. "We'll make this quick" he said. Harry pointed his wand forwards and tried to push Hermoine off him, but she wouldn't let go. Stubbornly she raised her face to Harry's and said. "If you die, I'll have no-one left, so if you die, I die with you" she said. Still Harry tried to push her off. "Touching" said Voldemort sarcastically. 

Harry looked him in the eyes again with nothing but spite and hatred. "It was you, wasn't it? You killed Ron, and now your coming for me?" he asked. "Maybe I'll get you both at once" was the cold reply. "AVADA KEDAVARA!" the green light flashed, and Harry felt Hermoine detach from him. "Hermoine!" he yelled, as the lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Harry now felt some people behind him, and a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here, Harry. We're here. If you need help…" Harry felt tears stinging his face as he knew that both his best friends were gone, but the rest were grouped around him, ready to protect. "Goodbye, Potter" said Voldemort. Harry pushed his friends back and picked up Hermoine, keeping his eyes on Voldemort. "You are pure evil. Don't you have a heart? Haven't you ever loved anyone? Sure, your father didn't care. Sure, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on us! Just think of this before you kill me…If you rule this world.. that's great, but you'll be alone. People won't respect you, they'll hate you, and be scared. No one cares about you, unless you are about to kill them. Now, if you were good, and kind. You wouldn't have power, but you'd have friends, and love! I intend to die with my best friend near me. Go on then, Kill me!"

Voldemort raised his wand "Avada Kedavara" he said in an almost calm voice. Harry stood boldly, looking him in the face. Green light again made its way towards him. As last words, he shouted "I'm coming Mum, Dad, I'm coming Hermoine, I'm coming Ron and Quadric!" but the light never hit him. It re-bounded. Voldemort, with a yell of anguish, dissolved. Too monster to die, to human to live. Just then, he just didn't exist anymore.

With a shock, Harry realised. Now he was alone, completely alone. Hermoine had died for him, too. He had lost all his loved ones to Voldemort. A wail alerted him to his senses. Parvati and Neville were crying. As he clutched the stiff body to his chest, he realised finally.

Maybe he wasn't alone after all

*Right – okay. Since this story has been first put up, I made updates;

1: Checked and corrected grammar:

2: Thought I should explain this; Someone in the reviews asked why the curse rebounded – well, Lily Potter died for Harry but Harry lost his protection when Voldemort got his blood. I might not have made it clear, but Voldemort WAS aiming for Harry. Hermoine threw herself in the way of the curse so she gave him another protection…get me? If Hermoine had been killed still with Harry, the would never had let go of his neck ( I think…)

3: Some people are kind of mad I killed their favorite characters, but I am writing a chapter 2 which should have a happy(er) ending.*

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review 'cos I need the cred.


End file.
